


Black Tie Surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, One Sentence Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to a black tie gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : one sentence  
> Prompt: Steve/Darcy, black tie

Darcy's not the type of girl who gets dressed up a lot so when they're invited to the Stark Foundation Black Tie Gala Ball, Steve can't wait to see the dress she'll wear - imagine his surprise when, once he sees it on her, all he wants to do is take it off her.


End file.
